I fell in love with a fallen angel
by fiona200014
Summary: This is a Soul and Maka (SoMa) fanfic. Maka is an angel with her father and Soul is... well, you'll just have to find out ;3 It's set in a some-what average high school setting and will have a possible KidXreader bit somewhere in there, you'll just have to tell me in the reviews. That's basically it. Hope you read/like it! X3
1. First day

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Maka groaned and flailed her arm around, trying to get her dreaded alarm clock to stop screaming at her. After listening to the squawking of the clock and her hand hit the table for about a minute with no success, she lifted her head off the comfy pillow, eyes still half closed, and gave a final slam, finally reaching her mark. She sighed and face planted back into the pillow. Peace at last...  
_SLAM!_ "MAKAAAA! TIME TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL!"

_'So much for peace' _Maka thought as she dragged her body out of the warm bed and headed down the hall to take a shower. As the warm water trickled down her body, Maka thought about her life, as she usually found herself doing when she was alone. You see, Maka wasn't exactly your typical teenager and her father definitely was NOT what you considered normal, nor was his work. Well, I guess I should say_ their_ work. I know by right now your probably thinking, '_what the hell is she talking about? Just get on with the story!' _well, I'm getting there, I just thought it would be fun to make some suspension. You're welcome.

Anyways, as I was saying, the Albarn's aren't exactly 'normal". They were angels. Yes, angels, like those things in books and on T.V.. Except, these angels are a bit different then your used to hearing about. Maka and her father, Spirit, worked a non-paying job of fighting off Kishin eggs. They're basically corrupted souls that could potentially turn into a monster called a Kishin, which a re NOT fun to have around, trust me. There "headquarters" is called the DWMA (don't ask what it stands for, it's "classified") and is ironically run by Lord Death. He and his son, Death the Kidd (yeah, daddy isn't exactly the most imaginative at picking names) are Grimm Reapers.

So yeah, that's the HQ, the job, who runs it... Oh yeah, the angels! Their appearances change so that they look different in their human form. They also fight with weapons, not powers, although they do use their souls as a nice power-up, there's no magic or anything like that. Final thing you need to know, angel's wings turn black when they are considered "fallen", which is when they do something against the rules of the DWMA. They aren't evil or anything, but they're still considered bad around the angel community.

Maka sighed as all this went through her own mind, her hand running through her short, brown-blonde hair. She had come back one day from the DWMA and found that her hair was short to better conceal her identity when in human form. She didn't mind to much after a while since it was still the same length in her regular body, not to mention it looked kinda cute. Maka turned the water off, got her towel, and dried off before getting dressed. Black t-shirt, light blue jacket, pink skirt, black shoes. That's what made up her outfit as she looked in the mirror, tying a emerald-green ribbon on one side that matched her eyes.

Maka left the bathroom, heading toward the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before heading out the door. Spirit was waiting there for her, a huge grin spreading across his face when he saw his daughter.  
"Maka! You look so cute!" he said with an extreme excitement. Maka just rolled her ayes at her father, who did this almost everyday.  
"Thanks dad, but I better get going or I'll be late to school" the blonde replied as she pried Spirit's arms off, grabbed a piece of toast, and rushed out the door, her bag flying behind her. School didn't actually start for another hour, but the library was always open, and being the bookworm she was, she loved spending her mornings among all of the books. If only she knew what would meet her in class that day, she might have stayed in that library forever.

...

Soul sighed as he looked at the building that was to be his new high school. _'Man, this is going to suck' _he thought as he stepped onto campus and started looking for the main office. He could feel stares as he walked through the halls towards his destination, but he ignored this, too grumpy to care. He finally spotted the office and started walking towards it when he felt a strange feeling deep in his chest. He turned his head and found that he was right in front of the library. Soul shook his head as if to clear it and kept walking. _'well that was weird'_ he thought as he walked into the office, got his schedule, and started looking for room 105, Dr. Stein's anatomy class.

"101. 103. 107? Oh, there it is, 105" Soul muttered and walked into the classroom, that strange feeling returning. _CRASH! _Soul just stared and sweat dropped. A man with gray hair, a lab coat, and a screw in his head just fell backwards in his chair... '_Wait a minute, why is there a screw in his head?!'_ The man just stood up, picked the chair up, sat back down, and looked at Soul as if nothing had happened. Soul blinked at the man and just stared. Then his brain came back on. "I'm Soul E. Evans, they told me that this is my first period class. You wouldn't be Dr. Stein, would you?" The man just nodded and pointed towards the desks and said, "take a seat".

To the albino's surprise, there was someone already sitting in one of the desks in the far back corner, right by the window covered wall, a book shoved in her face. She had short, brown-blonde hair, and an emerald green ribbon that placed some of her hair in a side ponytail that matched her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but there was something strange about that girl, so he did what any cool person would do: he went and sat right in front of her. He placed his bad down and turned around so that he was facing her. Nothing. He leaned over the book...still nothing. Geez, what was with this girl? Soul finally gave up and decided he might as well actually try to talk to her instead of trying to annoy her when he would get no results.

"Hey, whatchya reading blondie?" Soul asked. The girl looked up, a look a slight surprise on her face.  
"What?" she asked, as if she wasn't sure he was actually talking to her, but had mistaken her for someone else. She even looked around a bit, finding the room still empty other than Dr. Stein, and got even more confused.  
"I said, 'whatchya reading?'" Soul repeated, his voice a mix of amusement and annoyance.  
"Oh" she lifted the book so he could read the title before trying to go back to reading again.  
"Is it any good?" he asked, very much intrigued that this girl wasn't chatting up a storm and trying to flirt with him.

She just nodded yes, a strange look on her face.  
"Are you new?" she suddenly asked. Soul grinned, his teeth flashing. _'I knew you were like the others'. _  
"So you noticed? I'm Soul, Soul E. Evans."  
"Nice to meet you Soul, welcome to Death City" she replied with a small smile. '_here it comes...' _She went straight back to her book. Soul couldn't believe it, what was going on in this girl's mind right now? Is she trying to mess with his brain or is she just blind?

"So what's your name?" Soul tried again, his boredom seeming to disappear into thin air. She looked up once again,a questioning look in her eyes. She placed a bookmark on her page and set the book down, which Soul considered a small victory.  
"Why do you want to know my name?" she asked. Soul had to resist face palming.  
"You make it seem like it's an evil question." Soul replied, a look of mock hurt on his face. The girl laughed, making Soul smile.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people talking to me that aren't in my group of friends".  
"Well, I'm not like most people, so how about a name?"  
"My name's Maka, Maka Albarn." she smiled a smile that seemed to glow.

There it was again, that weird feeling again, but he ignored it. Soul had a feeling he might actually like it here, and maybe, he'll be able to show Lor- _SLAM! _  
"AHAHAHA! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR, THE MAN WHO WILL DEFEAT GOD!" Soul just stared at the blue haired boy who had just come into the room screaming at the top of his lungs and had somehow got on top of one of the desks. The albino turned to look back at Maka, who just sighed like this was normal. '_Oh god, please don't let the whole screw and chair thing with Dr. Stein be normal too o_O'_ Stein fell right then, almost as if to prove Soul wrong. He whipped his head back around to look at Maka, and found to his despair that she just sighed again as she picked up her book to go back to reading. Yeah, this will definitely be interesting.


	2. Dog piles

_Soooo, I just went to start writing a chapter and found to my utter horror that I put the same chapter up twice. So here's the actual chapter 2 and hopefully a new one will be up by the end of the weekend. ^-^_

* * *

Maka was practically overflowing with happiness. Not only did the new kid pay attention to her, but he was also very good looking. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Soul. Maka felt a strange feeling in her gut as she peered over her book to look at the back of his albino head. _Soul._ It had a nice ring to it, but she just met him, so why was she so dang happy that he seemed so interested in her? She just couldn't get a grip on her thoughts.  
_RING!_  
The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Maka put the book in her bag and stood up with her already finished work along with the week's homework. Yeah, she's _that_ smart, lucky bastard.

"What the hell?!" she heard Soul exclaim. He seemed to have barely just finished his classwork and was staring at all of the finished work Maka was placing in Stein's hands. Maka's cheeks turned a faint pink as Stein explained that this was a regular occurrence for the blonde.  
"Well damn Maka, no wonder your face was practically inside that book of yours... holy crap your almost finished with that too?!"  
"It's a fairly easy book"  
"You call- what is that? 762 pages?!- easy?! Don't tell me you started that earlier today!"

Maka laughed, he was funny as well as good looking.  
"Of course not-" the blonde replied. Soul sighed and started walking towards math class, which they happened to have together.  
"I started it right before you showed up." Soul stopped dead in his tracks.  
"But you were about 1/3 through when I walked in!" Soul said exasperated. Maka just laughed again at his defeated look.

Then she abruptly stopped, another slight blush forming on her face.  
"Hey Soul."  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you like to meet my friends during lunch, and you know... hang out for a bit?"  
"Hmm? Sure, sounds cool." Maka felt the smile spread across her face before she could stop it.  
"Great! We are usually by the basketball courts, they should be easy to find." she said as they walked into the classroom.

Maka took her usual seat in the back of the classroom and watched as Soul was introduced to the class, just like last period, and was pointed to the empty seat right beside the blonde, who was about ready to burst with pure excitement. Soul strode to the back of the classroom, ignoring the stares from all of the students, and sat down. He looked over at Maka and grinned, earning a very warm smile from the girl along with many jealous gasps from practically all the girls in the classroom. Yeah, Maka was definitely enjoying this way too much.

...

Soul was surprised at how not- bored he was all because of this bookworm. He was actually anxious to hurry up and get to lunch so he could see her again. His leg was bouncing up and down under the desk, his pencil tapping the textbook he had to borrow, head resting on his palm as he stared at the clock. 5 more minutes. 4 more minutes. 2 more minutes. 1 minute...  
_RING!_  
The albino shot out of his chair, packing his belonging at ultra speed before racing out the door in search of the basketball courts and this girl that he couldn't get out of his head. As the courts came into view, so did Maka, and Soul felt that weird feeling again. He slowed down to a casual walk, realizing how un-cool it would be if she realized he had sprinted to get here. As his mind started to function properly again, he found that she was not alone and had to resist face palming. _I'm here to meet her friends, you idiot, of course she's not going to be alone!_

The blonde in question turned and saw Soul and gave him that smile, the one that seemed to be screwing with his head even though he just met her that morning.  
"Hey Soul!" she said, and was then quickly interrupted by a flash of blue. And of course by interrupted, I mean jumped on and used as a platform, and by blue, I mean Blackstar.  
"HAHAHA! I'm the amazing Blackstar, it's your pleasure to meet me!" A tall girl with long black hair came up beside him.  
"Hi, I'm Tsubaki, it's nice to meet you Soul. Welcome to our school."

"Hey" he said, placing his hands in his pocket in the coolest way possible. Although he couldn't help but look at Maka, who was face-first on the ground with "the amazing Blackstar" standing on top of her as if she wasn't even there.  
"Umm-" Soul was about to protest against the potential brain damage that could happen to the blonde, when another figure jumped on Blackstar, creating a pile on the poor bookworm.  
"Patty, what are you doing?" asked a tall blonde. The smaller blonde, Patty, looked up at her sister from her seat on the BLackstar-Maka pile that had been created.  
"I'm saying hi. HI!" she said excitedly, switching her attention to the albino, who now sweat dropped.

"Liz, Patty, your symmetry is all off now. Oh, hello, my name is Death the Kidd. It is nice to make your acquaintance" said a boy who seemed to be perfectly symmetrical if it had not been for the three white stripes to the one side of his all black hair. Soul shook his head as if all the crazy would disappear (which it didn't, much to his despair), and took the boy's outstretched hand to shake. As soon as their hands touched, a strange feeling zapped throughout Soul's entire body, and the same seemed to happen to Kidd.  
"You-" Kidd said, and was on the ground with the others, bringing on another sweat drop from the albino. Liz had tripped in her high heels and crashed into him, landing on Patty, creating a huge dog pile.

Soul looked over at Tsubaki, who smiled apologetically before breaking apart the dog pile, revealing a very flat Maka. The blonde suddenly jumped straight into the air, a dictionary in her hand (Go anime physics!),who's spine soon smashed on the middle of Blackstar's head.  
"MAKA CHOP!" the blue haired idiot was on the ground once again with a steady fountain of blood coming out of the top of his head. The blonde seemed to remember that Soul was there and turned towards him, her face red as a tomato. He just stared back, a blank look on his face.

Then he laughed. He ended up on his knees, punching the ground, tears streaming down his face as his laughter filled the courts.  
"You guys are freaking hilarious!" Soul gasped as he pulled himself together, meeting the stares of the strange group. But soon they were all laughing. All of them except Kidd that is. Kidd was very certain that Soul might just be the fallen that his father had spoken to him about this morning before coming to school. he sighed and decided to put the thought aside for now. This was Maka's new friend, so he should just calm down for a little and enjoy the time he had with his friends. After all, if he was correct in his assumption, he would be seeing Soul later that day. His father was King of the angels after all.


	3. Terrible truth

Maka was glowing with happiness... literally. She was sitting in the grass next to Liz watching the others play basketball (mostly Soul of course). Next to her, the older blonde placed her sunglasses from the top of her head to the bridge of her nose, all the while muttering about the weird powers that angels have. (Her and Patty were a pair of the few humans that were chosen to work with angels, such as Kidd.) The smaller blonde suddenly jumped at the very loud male version of womanizer ringing from her pocket. She then groaned and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to see it flashing bright blue with the words PAPA across the top.

The game stopped and the group walked over, all but Soul recognizing the ringtone and getting ready to be amused by Maka's strange father. The blonde held the phone out before swiping the call button and answered loudly so he could her.  
"MAKAAA~!" he screamed hysterically. She brought the phone by her ear, but still far enough so that she wouldn't become deaf in case of a surprise spaz-attack from Spirit.  
"Yes Papa?"  
"Daddy's picking you up in a bit, so make sure you're ready, ok?"  
"What?! But papa, I still have school!"  
"Sorry my sweet angel, but we were called into work early today, you know how we can't do anything about that." Kidd's face grew grimm as his own phone started ringing along with Soul's.  
"But Papa I-"  
"I'll see you in a bit my Maka!" _CLICK _

Maka just sighed and stared as the two boys in front of her simultaneously answered their fancy-looking phones, got extremely pissed off, tried to answer back in protest, quickly shut their mouths, and have the other line end just as abruptly as her own. "My Papa will be here soon" "I gotta go" My father just summoned me" Maka, Soul, and Kidd said at the same time. Kidd and Maka glanced at each other, knowing that it was probably about the fallen and nodded once before Kidd grabbed Liz and Patty's hands and running towards his skateboard and their Vespa.

The blonde then turned to Soul. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Soul." The albino's blue eyes had hardened, but he flashed a grin before turning on his heel and waving.  
"See ya later Maka." he jumped on his motorcycle and sped off at an alarming speed that was anything but legal. She then turned to the remaining pair and smiled apologetically.  
"We'll see you tomorrow Maka. Good luck with your job." Tsubaki smiled warmly at the troubled girl before dragging Blackstar to their next class.

She turned slowly before walking towards the front of the school to wait for her strange father to pick her up, which wasn't very long considering they only lived a few blocks away. Maka opened the passenger door and got into the car before her father took off.  
"Papa, this is about the fallen, isn't it?" Maka stated more than asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yeah. According to Lord Death, he's about the same age as you and he's come to redeem himself. I'm not to sure though, this kid sounds like bad news."  
"What did he do that made him become a fallen?"  
"He killed his older brother."

* * *

Soul muttered all the way up the very (emphasis on_ very) l_ong set of stairs leading up to the strangely symmetrical building that awaited him, the sun seeming to laugh at him for even showing up at this place and all of his goals. He was actually having fun for once and his"appointment" was moved up ahead of time. What the hell?!He finally reached the top and walked towards the massive doors. he stopped right before opening them to take a deep breath and putting on his "mask" so it would seem that he didn't mind the stares and looks of disgust that awaited him on the other side of this door.

3,2,1, go. He pushed his way into the building and felt a strange tingling sensation as he morphed into his normal form. His eyes turned from light blue to crimson, his white hair grew out in wild spikes, and the biggest change of all: his wings. He felt relieved being able to have them out again, but they also brought on those stares that he was predicting. He just kept on walking straight up to the lady at the front desk as his massive black wings spread out behind him.

"I have an appointment with Lord Death, care to tell me where I can find him?" Soul asked, looking as cool as possible. The lady just frowned at the albino.  
"Why would Lord Death want to talk with _you_? Get out before I call security"  
"That's quite alright Jacqueline. I will take him from here." an all to familiar voice said. Soul slowly turned in the direction of the voice to find Kidd standing in front of him, his stripes now circling his entire head. Soul groaned.

"Oh god, your _His_ son aren't you" he said as he dragged his hand down his face.  
"Yes, I am the son of Lord Death, Death the Kidd. And I see that my suspicions were correct in assuming that you are Soul E. Evans from earlier."  
"Oh whoop-dee-doo, can we just hurry this up. I was actually having a good day and then this stupid thing got called up early."  
"Ah, about that. If you hurt Maka in any way, just know that I will be the first one to put you back in your place _Fallen._" Kidd spit out the name as if it were poison.

"What, are you her boyfriend or something? Chill out. I'm not planning on doing anything to Maka, or anyone for that matter. Which, in case you haven't noticed, is why I am here." Soul gestured to himself and the building.  
"No, I am not in that kind of a relationship with Maka, we've been best friends since I can remember. Not to mention her stunning symmetry!"  
"Her symmetry?" Soul sweat-dropped.  
"Why yes, it is just amazing! When we-" Kidd stopped himself as he realized they were right outside his father's office. "This is it. Don't be rude, got it?"

The doors opened and the pair walked inside, revealing the tall, cloaked angel known as Lord Death. His wings were huge compared to Soul's and Kidd's, along with the other pair of angels standing next to him. Soul then turned his attention towards them, drowning out the conversation between father and son. the one on the left was a tall man with red hair and a stern gaze staring straight at Soul, making him feel uncomfortable. He then looked at the girl beside him and felt that strange feeling again. She had long, dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle with curiosity. _Why does she look so familiar?_

"Fallen!"  
"Yes sir!" Soul looked up at Lord Death, standing at attention.  
"You wanted to redeem yourself right? I decided that you should stay with Spirit and his daughter for a while as an example of what to do and go with them on any missions I may have for you. But only you will be able to turn yourself back into an angel again. Okay?" he said in a surprisingly cheerful voice.  
"Uhh, ok?"  
"Great! I'll leave you guys to the introductions, I've got a new episode of Once Upon a Time to watch." and with that he just up and left his own office, leaving a sweat-drop fest in his wake.

"Listen here _Fallen_, you do anything I don't like and I'll be the first to put you in your place!" Spirit demanded, suddenly with his face only inches from his own.  
"Seems like everyone really wants to put me 'in my place'. Jeez, just chill out pops, I won't do anything bad."  
"Papa, calm down. You shouldn't be so rude, he's probably a nice guy." the blonde said, her hands on her hips.  
"Look who's talking tiny-tits, haven't even said hello to me yet and you already make it seem like you know what I'm like."

"what did you just say about my daughter?! You're a teenage boy right? Shouldn't you be more into stuff like that?!"  
"MAKA-CHOP!" the pair were on the ground, fountains of blood pouring out of their heads, an irritation mark visible on her forehead.  
"You two..." she clenched her fist.  
"Wait a minute, that move. what's your name?" Soul asked, despair staring to sink in.  
"Didn't I tell you? That's Maka. Soul, is this because your a Fallen, or are you just stupid?" Kidd asked.  
"MAKA?!" "SOUL?!" they screamed at the same time, complete despair washing over them. _What have I done?_


	4. Who's the creeper?

Holy cow! Why does this keep happening with the fail to put up the correct chapter! Thanks for telling me guest, or that would've stayed up until I started writing the next chapter XD Here's the actual chapter 4 guys.

* * *

Why was this happening?! Maka had been so happy to make a new friend today and it turns out that he's a fallen! Not only that, but now he's going to be living with her... and her PAPA! And what is she going to do if this is how he actually acts? What if he was just messing around with her earlier and didn't want to be friends at all? What if-  
"Maka, are you paying attention?" Spirit's voice cut through her panicked thoughts.  
"Soul is going to be in the bedroom next to yours, but I put a whistle by your bed, so just blow it if he does anything creepy and I'll let him have it."  
"I don't think that will be necessary Papa." Maka said, sweat dropping.

Maka glanced at the review mirror of the car to see Soul riding his motorcycle right behind them as they turned onto their street.  
"Papa, what did Lord Death mean when he said that Soul would have to redeem himself on his own?" she asked.  
"He'll have to save someone without thinking about his own safety and with pure intentions." he answered as they pulled into the driveway.  
"hmmm." was her only reply as the pair got out of the car and watched Soul pull up on his motorcycle.

His belongings had already made it into his room, so the three walked inside and Maka showed him around, a very awkward silence filling the hall when she stopped at his room.  
"Maka, I-"  
"I'll see you in the morning, I've got a book to finish." she quickly cut him off with a hesitant smile before dashing to the room next to his own. She slammed the door shut behind her and slumped to the ground before burying her face in her arms._ What am I going to do?_ She stayed in that position for a while before getting up to change into her pajamas and climbing into her comfy bed to finish her book. Just because she said it to get away, doesn't mean she's going to throw away an opportunity to read!

A few hours later...  
Maka was fast asleep, her finished book on her nightstand, when a soft knock came from the door. The blonde mumbled a bit but went right back to sleeping peacefully. The knocks came again, a bit more urgent this time, waking the blonde up. What is Papa doing?_ It's really late and he already knows if he knocks and I don't answer to leave me alone._ Maka thought as she slowly crawled out of bed and opened the door.  
"What-?"  
"Maka, I'm sorry, I know it's late, but can I talk to you?"  
"I-I guess" Maka said as she stepped aside for Soul to walk into her room.

...

Soul couldn't help it, he had been so messed up mentally about how he treated Maka and was worried that she only thought of him as a Fallen and not just Soul. He had to explain. He suddenly stopped as he took his surroundings. This was the only room he hadn't seen yet when Maka was showing him around. It was piled with books, but it was also organized. Then his gaze shifted back to Maka and he had to suppress gasping. She wore a pale-yellow tank top and light pink pj bottoms, her now-short hair was a bit poofy from sleep, her green ribbon on her nightstand next to her book that she had been reading earlier..._Holy crap she actually finished it! _

The albino shook his head to clear his mind and went back to look at Maka, who was blushing a bit and looking off to the side. Only one word to describe this: cute. Jeez, how uncool of him to think such a thing, but he couldn't help it, she was just to darn cute right now.  
"umm, so what did you want to talk about?" Maka asked, her eyes still averted from the taller teen. Soul realized that he had stormed the few feet over to her room with nothing but a pair of shorts on, his t-shirt long forgotten. _Way to go Soul, you idiot. Good job, you successfully just made this harder than it already was on yourself_.

"Oh, right. I, uh, wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. It's just that, I usually act like that when I'm in my...angel form... and I just tend to be cruel instead of my normal self because I'd rather be hated than pitied. Just think about it, why would a... what I am... ever be kind, it's very strange for other angels. So, I guess what I am trying to say, is that I'm sorry for calling you tiny-tits and for being rude when you've only been kind to me all day." Soul (somehow) managed to get out, looking down at his feet as he waited for Maka to tell him that he was pathetic, or just a fallen, or how she shouldn't trust him, or-  
"Thank you Soul."

"Wha-?" the albino whipped his head up to find that amazingly warm smile.  
"I appreciate the apology, but I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have hit you like that just over a stupid nick-name. Think we can still be friends?" Soul grinned, his teeth flashing as he felt happiness creeping through every cell in his body.  
"Sure thing Maka. It'd be uncool not to be your friend." there it was again, another one of those smiles. Maybe, with his angel's help, he would be able to redeem himself. And maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to develop a bond with her.

"What the hell are you doing in my Maka's room you creep!"  
"Papa, it's not like that! He just wanted to apologize for earlier!"  
"Oh, like he would do that at 3:00 in the freaking morning! Now answer me, what are you doing IN MY DAUGHTER"S ROOM?!"  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that pops? What exactly were you planning on doing if I wasn't in here?" Soul retaliated, making Spirit freeze.

"Papa." Maka growled, her mind already scrolling through all of the idiotic possibilities as to what her father was up to.  
"I was just hungry, so I was going to get some food. Besides, we aren't talking about me, we were talking about you Soul!" he said hysterically, one hand in the air to protest, the other hiding behind his back. Soul and Maka looked at each other before nodding and tackling the red head. The albino soon grabbed the mystery object from Spirit before bouncing back up, only to find himself holding a camera.  
"Don't tell me..." Soul said, a look of disgust slowly dawning his handsome features. He turned on the camera only to find dozens of pictures of Maka fast asleep.

"You sick bastard, and you call me the creep in this house." he said as he passed the camera to Maka, Spirit getting more and more pale by the minute.  
"It's not what it looks like. Daddy just thought that his Maka looked adorable and wanted to capture the moment so he could show everyone at work how adorable his daughter was. Can you blame me for loving my cute little Maka?"  
"MAKA-CHOP!" and down went Spirit, Soul and Maka staring at him as he twitched on the ground, blood coming out of his head like a fountain.

"Well, see you in the morning Soul." Maka said cheerfully before walking over to her bed.  
"Yeah, see you in the morning Maka." Soul said with a grin as he dragged Spirit out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
"See ya pops." Soul said and walked down the hall to his room, leaving Spirit to bleed out on the carpet, tears streaming down his face mumbling about 'his Maka'. The albino jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes, his grin still spread wide across his face. Yeah, definitely going to build a bond with his angel, and it was going to be strong.


	5. wolf's mate

_GOMEN! I was camping 2 weeks ago, and last week was my first few days of summer, and this past weekend was my birthday, so I haven't been able to get this new chapter up and going! X/ Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, or just plain read muh story so far, it really means a lot to me. ^-^ Anyways, here's chapter 5!_ _Warning: lots of fluff awaits! X3_

* * *

It had been a few months since Soul moved in, and now the strange duo sat impatiently in their last class waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the start of winter vacation. Maka had finished yet another book and was tapping her pencil on the desk as she stared out at the white covered death city that awaited her in just a few more minutes. The blonde sighed as she placed her chin in her hand as her mind drifted (not for the first time ;) ) to her albino friend sitting just a few feet away, scribbling down the last few English notes in a hurry.

Maka had this strange feeling growing inside of her for a while now and she just couldn't understand what the cause was. She always felt like there were butterflies in her stomach, but she didn't feel sick. She would get really anxious whenever left alone. And worst of all, (Maka internally shuddered at this thought, for she was not exactly the clingy type) she felt the urge to just hug someone and never let them go. Being the smart girl she was, she had an idea as to what sickness she might be diagnosed with, but what she couldn't figure out... was why it was only around Soul

_RING!_

The blonde jumped out of her seat along with the rest of the class and watched as they all raced out the door.  
"Hey Maka, let's go." an all to familiar voice said. Maka looked to her left and looked into those bright blue eyes, imagining how they would turn into a deep crimson once in his angel form and felt a light bulb go off over her head. _oh god, is Soul my Sun? _Maka remembered papa telling her about how relationships between angels weren't like normal humans.

_"What do you mean Papa?" 8 year old Maka asked a younger Spirit.  
"Well, in a way, it's like how wolves have mates, only we have Moons and Suns."  
"_Moons and Suns?" little Maka asked, her giant green orbs staring curiously up at her father.  
_"Usually female angels will recognize that a male is their Sun. Once that happens, their bodies get a soft glow to it that only their Sun's can sense. It isn't love at first sight though, they have to recognize their destiny, not fall into it. _

_Once the Sun's sense their Moon, (the female angel) a spark goes off between the two, each receiving a mark showing that they belong to each other. Sadly, Sun's can also be humans, even Fallen, and they might not recognize that they have a Moon. In those cases, the Moon's become guardian angel's to their Sun's, protecting them while hiding in their own reflection. _  
_"But Papa, what if I don't find my Sun?" little Maka gasped at her next thought. "What if he doesn't want me as his Moon?" Spirit looked down at his cute daughter and ruffled her hair. _  
_"There's no way anyone would turn down my cute little Maka!"_

"Maka, did you hear what I just said? Let's go before my motorcycle completely freezes over." The blonde watched as his unnaturally blue eyes became concerned, a soft glow blurring her vision.  
"Oi, you ok Maka?"  
"I-I'm fine, just a bit...Dizzy."  
"MAKA!"

...

Soul had barely managed to catch the small teen before she collided with the ground. He picked her up and raced out of the room and towards the nurse's office with the blonde in his arms. The albino burst into the room and found to his dismay that Ms. Medusa was nowhere to be seen. With a silent curse, he laid Maka down gently on the bed closest to the window, knowing that she when she woke up, she'd want to see the snow and not some random curtain. Soul then went and grabbed a washcloth from the shelf, rinsed it in cold water, and placed it on the blonde's head.

He grabbed the nearby seat and stared at the sleeping girl's face._ What happened to make her faint like that?_ _She doesn't look sick. _Soul thought as he placed his hand on her forehead, gently moving the washcloth in the process.  
"Just a bit warm. What did you go and do that made you pass out like that my little angel?" he asked out loud after removing his hand from her forehead. That's when he noticed the soft, golden glow shining from Maka's body.

"What the hell?" the albino jumped back a bit, but then realized what he had just said and felt his ears go red.  
"Jeez, who knew I'd end up falling for a flat-chested, some-what violent bookworm?" Soul sighed, asking the teddy bear on the shelf as if it would answer his question. The teen shook his head before looking back at the glowing girl that lay on the bed.  
"Not to mention smart, funny, strong, kind, and cute. Dammit Maka, your making me sound so uncool." he said as he pushed aside a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "But for some reason, I can't find it in myself to care."

There was a blinding light and Soul felt as if someone was burning a hole into his skin covering his right shoulder blade. But Soul found that the pain was slowly fading into a warmth that soon spread through his whole body. Just as suddenly as it started, the light went out, leaving the bewildered Soul standing in the middle of the infirmary with a now wide awake Maka, who was no sitting on the bed with a shocked look on her face. Soul quickly threw off his shirt and looked over his right shoulder to find an emerald green tinted mark of a scythe that was not there only minutes before.

Maka threw off her coat and pulled off her shirt as well, knowing that she had an undershirt on underneath, and stared in wonder at the matching scar on her own right shoulder, only it was tinted a deep, crimson red. Soul suddenly found his mind filled with the words Sun and Moon in his head, all the while staring at the mark on the blonde's shoulder. But then, one single word managed to surface, practically consuming his entire being. _Mine. _She's _my_ Moon.  
"Soul?" Maka asked, fear in her eyes. The teen walked the few paces over to her bed wondering what she could possibly be scared of. Was it him? Did she not want this?_ No_, he realized as he looked into those beautiful green eyes. She's scared that _I_ will reject _her_.

He climbed onto the bed with _his _angel and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen and gasp. He buried his face in her rose merry scented hair and grinned when he felt her relax, wrapping her own small arms around his bare torso.  
"It's ok, I'm not going to leave you."  
"Soul..."  
"Your my Moon, I know that now, and I'm going to do everything that I can to protect you, so don't worry Maka."

"Are you sure? This usually is only supposed to happen between two angel's who l-love each other."  
"You saying you don't love me?" Soul asked in a joking manner, pulling back to grin at the blonde in his arms, a barely visible sadness hidden behind the mischief.  
"I never said that..." she mumbled before pulling out a dictionary out of thin air in frustration,"besides I was talking about you, baka!" Soul's eyes widened at the massive dictionary before laughing and placing his forehead against Maka's.  
"Glad to know we are on the same page then." Maka's eyes widened, tears brimming in her emerald orbs. "So how 'bout it, wanna be my girl?" Maka dropped the dictionary before launching herself at the albino in a bear hug, burying her face into his shoulder.  
"I'll take that as a yes."


	6. Confusion

Hiya guys! Summer is just flying by isn't it? ^_^ I hope everyone had lots of fun and doesn't completely feel like killing me for being such a loser for lack of updates. anyways, here is chapter 6!

* * *

Why? Why is it that it's the first few days of winter break, and the very first thing that she does is go on a mission?! She could be curled up at home, reading a nice book having Soul passed out in her lap and... the blonde blushed at her train of thought and looked over at the albino sitting next to her in the car. He seemed very determined to be looking outside his window, or anywhere but Maka for that matter. _Why is he avoiding me? Could it be that he really doesn't want to be with me and just said yes to make me feel better? _Maka felt a small dagger go into her heart and stared out her own window, a massive cabin coming into view.

They were currently driving with her dad to one of Kid's vacation houses. Yeah, being the son of Lord Death + being a grim Reaper= lots of moneys! Maka couldn't believe the size of his room when she first went over to his house when they were little. Not only was everything in the room extremely expensive looking, but it was all completely symmetrical! Now that she thought about it, the cabin was starting to look pretty symmetrical too. The blonde sweat dropped at her childhood friend's massive obsession with symmetry. The teen had amazing skills in battle, but his OCD was off the charts.

The car pulled up to the massive building and Maka quickly jumped out of the car, running to the friend in question and giving him a massive bear hug.  
"Kid! I haven't seen you for a while. Why weren't you there those last few days of school? Are you ok, you didn't get sick or something did you?" Kid just sighed at the smaller teen and gave her a small smile. The pair had become like brother and sister over the years, so he had become used to Maka being like this, but it still always managed to warm his heart that she cares so much.  
"I'm fine Maka. My father had me come out here a bit early to research the area and take witness reports- you know, all the fun stuff."

"So what exactly are we doing all the way out here in the freezing cold anyways?" Soul asked, making Maka jump. He had been so quiet that she hadn't even noticed that he had walked up and was now standing right behind her. He looked down at the blonde with a slightly pained look in his eyes before turning back to Kid. _Why did he look at me like that?_  
"There have been accidents in the area and reports of an abdominal snowman." Kid replied, raising an eyebrow. "We were sent to track it down and see what's going on. We can settle in and relax for now, but we will leave early tomorrow morning to figure out what's really going on around here."

Kid turned on his heel and walked into the house as he talked. It looked even bigger inside, massive chandeliers hung from the ceiling, multitudes of chairs and couches littered the room in an orderly (and symmetrical) fashion, a huge flame burning brightly in the center of the room. A wide staircase lead to the five bedrooms and bathroom upstairs. Maka took off her jacket and hung it on one of the many hooks by the door. She vaguely remembered coming here with Kid when in the 3rd grade just for fun, so she made her way up to the rooms and quickly found the one she had stayed in before.

"Hey Maka?" the blonde whipped around and found those false, but bright blue eyes piercing her own green emeralds.  
"Y-yes Soul? What is it?" Maka asked, practically gasping for the air she had just lost.  
"I just- never mind." his hand, which had been slowly reaching for the blonde, dropped to his side.  
"Soul?"  
"Just forget it Maka. I'll see ya in a bit. I need to unpack my stuff."

Maka felt the tears brimming in her eyes and quickly ran into the room before Soul could see them. She closed the door and jumped onto the bed, burying her face in one of the four pillows that had been placed there. _I knew it. He's avoiding me because he doesn't actually want to be my Sun. Maybe not even my boyfre- god I can't even say it I'm so awkward about all of this. No wonder he doesn't want to be around me._ _I guess I'll just have to tell him that we should separate so he doesn't have to suffer anymore. Yeah, I'll save him after dinner, that's what guardian angels do after all. _

...

Soul couldn't do this anymore, he had to put an end to this. He walked up the stairs and found Maka standing in front of her room, which happened to be right down the hall from his own.  
"Hey Maka?" he had to tell her. "Y-yes Soul?" see, she's practically shaking from fear.  
"I just-" the teen started to reach for the blonde, but caught himself. _Oh god, what if she hates me?_ "-never mind." Soul found an interesting spot on the ground and started turning the other direction.

"Soul?"_ crap, she's too cute. This is so uncool._  
"Just forget it Maka, I'll see ya in a bit. I need to unpack my stuff. The blonde suddenly dashed into her room, the door slamming closed behind it. It was almost as if slow motion had been placed on Soul's vision. He had almost turned all the way around and turned his head and saw Maka grit her teeth and dive into the room, but a few drop of water seemed to fly behind her as she went.

_Tears? Is she crying? _Soul went to open the door again so he could just pull her into a hug and completely forget what he had originally set out to do, but he snapped out of it and stormed over to his own room before he could do anything rash. A few days ago, when Maka had become Soul's Moon, he had gone home with her super happy, but that night, he had a nightmare that his own darkness consumed him and he hurt Maka, practically killed her himself with a massive red scythe in his hands. He had woken up sweating, his covers completely off the bed.

He had rushed out of the room and opened the door to Maka's room and found her fast asleep, a new book laid open next to her like always. Soul closed the door and walked back to his room, flopping onto his bed with a sigh of relief. But then it hit him: what if that happened in real life? He was a Fallen after all, who knows what could happen? Soul didn't want to hurt Maka, or anyone for that matter. So he decided that he would have to separate from her to keep her safe, even it it practically killed him.

"Maka! Soul! It's time for dinner!" Liz called up to the teens. Soul's eyes flew open. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. he opened the door, the music from his headphones blaring in his ears, filling his very soul with the words. The door down the hall opened and Maka walked out wearing a long sleeved, pale yellow shirt with a pink bunny and dark pants replacing her usual uniform. Soul covered his face with his bangs, covering the small pink tinge along with his view of the adorable girl in front of him.

Take me high and I'll sing, oh you make everything  
okay, okay, okay. Kay, okay, okay!  
We are one in the same, oh you take all of the pain  
away, away, away. Way, away, away!

Soul's song continued to blare out as he painfully walked down the steps side by side with the girl that was making his heart feel so many emotions._ This is seriously uncool _the teen thought to himself as he walked over to the table covered with food. Liz, Patty, and Kid were already seated and digging into the delicious looking ramen.  
"Soul, could you turn off the music while your eating. We need to discuss the plan for tomorrow." Kid asked, using hand gestures so he would understand. The teen felt his entire being tighten. This was his way of drowning out her voice. Crud. He took off the headphones and went to turn off the song on his phone.

Save me if I become, my demons!  
Take me over, the walls below. Fly forever, don't let me go!  
I need a savior, to heal my pain. Will I become, my worst enemy?  
Th-

Maka's eyes had widened and were staring at the headphones that now lay soundless on the table, but Soul ignored the stare and gave Kid a look that said "you were saying?"  
"Right, so tomorrow we will wake up and be out the door by 8:00am sharp," there was a sparkle in the Grimm reaper's eyes as he said the time, "and split into two groups. Me, Liz, and Patty, and you with Maka." both teens seemed to tense at the pairings, but Kid continued without noticing. "Me and Maka will have a call going as a way to keep in contact. If we find anything weird, we will meet up and investigate together."

A silence fell over the table as everyone took in the information and got a plan together.  
"Umm, Kid? Do you think there is a way that I could just go by myself or-" Soul suddenly slammed his hands on the table while simultaneously standing up., interrupting Maka's question.  
"Sorry, I'm just tired. I'm going to bed." the teen quickly started back upstairs._ Damn it! This all just sucks! Why do I have to be like this?! _  
"Soul?" the teen froze and turned around slowly to face the small blonde. "Soul, I need to talk to you."

He just sighed and turned completely around to face the little teen he cared for. _I need to get this done, right now.  
_"I need to talk to you too." he took a deep breath, "I know we haven't been together very long, but I think it would be best if we split up." Maka's fists clenched.  
"Me too. It would be for the best." _God damn I knew it! She's totally scared of the idea of being with me! _" I mean, it was awfully sweet of you to pretend that you were happy to be with me and all, but you shouldn't have to deal with a plain nobody like me."  
"Wait wha-"  
_CRASH!  
_


	7. Bittersweet

_Warning! Extreme fluff awaits you! ;3  
_

_CRASH!  
_A blast of cold air and snow went through the hall as a massive monster burst through the window (and wall O_O). Soul grabbed Maka's arm and shielded her from the blast, both teens very confused as to what was happening.  
"Soul! Maka! Change of plans! We are confronting the beast right now!" Maka peeked over Soul's shoulder and found that the beast was white as the snow that was blowing through the gaping hole it had created. The blonde gasped- it was the "yeti" that they were sent here to investigate, but why was it here?

"Maka, we have to get out of here!" Soul yelled over the wind, picking her up and jumping out into the cold air outside. The blonde was so busy trying to analyze all of the events that just happened that she hadn't even noticed that her sun had turned into his angel form. His ice blue eyes now a deep crimson, massive black wings beating. She looked over his shoulder once again and watched as kid flew out after them, Liz and Patty riding on his hover-board, twin pistols in hand.

"Wait Soul, shouldn't we go back and help them fight?" Maka asked when she realized they were still flying away from the cabin.  
"Not until we finish our conversation." One look at his face and Maka knew he was dead serious: she would not be going back until they had talked. The albino landed, setting the blonde down. Maka quickly changed into her own angel form, her short dirty blonde hair now in two pigtails, her massive white wings spread out behind her.

Soul was suddenly right in front of her, hands grasping her shoulders.  
"What did you say before that monster showed up?"  
"Um, that it would be for the best?" Maka's heart cracked a little.  
"No, I mean after that." he sounded desperate. Why?  
"Well, it was nice of you to pretend that you liked me, but you shouldn't have to deal with someone as plain and boring as-hmph?!"

"You idiot." Soul laughed, embracing the smaller teen in his arms. "You are the most kind, smart, beautiful, and -this is going to sound so uncool- adorable girl I have ever met in my life."  
"What? Then why...?" Maka's question drifted off as she looked up into those deep crimson she had- dare she even think it- fallen in love with. They weren't filled with disgust and cold with dislike, but filled with warmth and emotion. "Soul?" The older teen placed his forehead on hers, closed his eyes and laughed once again.  
"I thought you were terrified of being with me, being a fallen and all, I thought I was no good for you, and it turns out that all this time, you thought you weren't good enough for me?"

"Oh Soul." Maka sighed, placing her hand on her Sun's cheek, making him open his crimson orbs and stare into her green ones. "I could never be scared of you, your too weird-" Soul's face dropped, a look that said ' are you freaking kidding me?' Maka laughed and continued, " but your also too cool for that." The teen grinned, accepting the title. "Besides," Maka grabbed his hand with her free one "how can I be scared of you if I love you so much?"

...

Soul took a sharp intake of breath. Did he just hear that right? Maka's entire face was completely red, and she looked about ready to make a run for it. Soul then grinned.  
"Excuse me miss, but I do believe that you might be a strawberry in disguise." he said as he nuzzled her nose.  
"Wha-?!"  
"Do you think I could taste you just to make sure?"

He didn't think it was possible, but Maka's face got even redder. "I'll just take that as a yes." He leaned forward and closed the remaining distance between them, placing his mouth over hers. Maka tensed at first, but then she relaxed and kissed back. Soul 's arms found their way around Maka's torso, and hers had managed to link around his neck, the pair trying desperately to leave no space left between them.

They finally pulled slowly apart, Maka burying her face into Soul's shoulder as he buried his in her sweet smelling hair.  
"You really do taste like strawberries." Soul joked, Maka hitting him lightly on the back with her hand.  
"Weirdo."  
"Yes?" Maka just sighed and laughed. "What did you expect, I was supposed to tell you that I loved you first, but you beat me to it, so I did the next best thing." Maka pulled back and stared at Soul in awe.  
"You mean-?"  
"I love you Maka, and it was super uncool of you to say it before I could."

A loud roar was heard by the cabin.  
"Soul, we need to go help them."  
"Yeah, C'mon let's go."The pair took to the air, a flurry of black and white feathers trailing behind them as the sped towards the massive beast. Liz seemed to be out cold in the snow while Patty sped around the Yeti's head firing her pistols in a mad fit, an extremely scary look on her face. Kid was flying around the beast hitting various spots with his reaper's shinigami, trying to find his weak point, but seemed to be having no luck at all.

"Kid!" Maka yelled, her weapon appearing in her hand as she sped forward to help him. Soul couldn't believe what he was seeing. Maka's weapon was a scythe: just like his. Most angels couldn't handle them, and yet here he was, flying midair watching his adorable Moon getting ready to kick but with a massive red scythe of her own. His black and white weapon appeared as he made a move for the monsters feet, hoping to catch him off guard.

In just a few seconds, he had cut a big gash on the outside of his right leg. The monster roared in pain, kicking out his injured leg, knocking Soul to the side.  
"Soul!" In an instant, Maka was by his side, helping him up. She brushed her hand over his forehead, her hand coming back red, worry filling her eyes. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. The pair jumped into the air, dodging a massive arm from the enraged monster.

"Have I ever told you how cool your weapon is?" Soul joked as he and Maka tag teamed against the beast.  
"Oh? I don't know, I think yours is pretty cool too." Maka laughed. They both swooped down, each cutting the outside of a leg, now knowing that they are his weak spots.  
"Kid! Are there any other weak points other than the legs that you might have found?!" Maka yelled, their opponent starting to go onto his knees.  
"His face! It's the only place that isn't covered in fur!"

"Kay, me and Maka'll take care of his legs, once he's on the ground then you get him right in the forehead and go straight through to his brain! That should get him down and keep him there!"  
"Got it!" Kid yelled to Soul and flew up into the air, a spear of light forming in his hands, ready to strike.  
"Maka! Soul! Look out!" Patty yelled. Once again, the yeti thrashed his arms around. The pair managed to dodge the first few, but were soon hit across their backs, sending them flying and tearing their clothing.

Soul slowed himself down in midair and caught Maka.  
"All good?" he asked. She nodded and they were off again, hand in hand. They sped in between the beast's legs, hitting right on their mark. Once on his knees, the pair spun their scythes around and sunk the points into the monster's feet, keeping him in place. This sent him arcing back in pain, giving Kid the perfect chance to strike.

The area was filled with a blinding white/ yellow light and Kids battle cry. All that was left was a single, tinted red soul.  
"Good work guys. You know Soul, for a Fallen, you're pretty good with teamwork." kid said as the three of them transformed back into their human forms.  
"Thanks, I guess." Soul replied, placing one hand on his neck while the other took Maka's. "We should go back inside before we all freeze, we all are still in our regular clothes after all."

The blonde nodded and the pair turned to go inside.  
"What the hell?!" Soul and Maka quickly whipped their heads back around, getting ready to fight again if needed. "Those marks on your shoulders, you two aren't..." Kid's eyes traveled down to their interlocked hands, confirming his declaration. "You're Sun and Moon, aren't you." he stated more than asked.

Soul stepped in front of the blonde as if to shield her from Kid's words.  
"You already seem to know the answer to that. Why does it matter to you anyways?" he growled. Kid just sighed and looked behind Soul to Maka.  
"Maka, your dad is going to kill Soul, then you, and potentially come after me and go kill Soul again just to make sure if or when he finds out."


	8. you saved me

_My god, I can't believe how long it's taken me to get back to this! Gaaaaaah! *mutters under breath* Stupid school and homework and social life. Anyways, going to go ahead and try to finally wrap this story up so I can get on to my other one and potentially even put up a new Ouran story that I thought of! X3 REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOMED! Tell me what you thought of my story please and fangirl (or fanboy) to your hearts content ^-^ _

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about Papa!" Maka rushed into the house, completely leaving the others in the freezing snow. He had gotten all worked up about leaving his "precious daughter all alone" that he threatened to stay if he didn't get a phone call from her right after dinner. Maka raced up the stairs, past the now massive hole in the wall that had recently been created, and dived at her bag for her ringing phone.

"H-hello *gasp* Papa. heh heh"  
"MAKAAA!" he screamed, making the teen almost drop the small device. She sighed.  
"I'm fine Papa, we just ate dinner and we already -uh- took care of the mission." she said as she sweat dropped, looking out her door and getting a very nice view of all the snow where the wall once was.  
"WHAAAA?! Are you ok my little angel?! Did you get hurt?!" Maka just held the phone away at arms length.  
"I'm fine Papa, and so is everyone else. I checked in with you, so I'm going to hang up now ok? "  
"What, but wait sweetness I wanted to talk to you mor...!"  
"ok! I love you Papa, Bye." and with that she quickly hung up.

"Your old man is definitely a piece of work there Maka." Soul chuckled, leaning against her doorway. Maka gave him her famous heart warming smiles, but it quickly dissipated as she looked at him again.  
"What? What is it?" he asked as the blonde walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway and into the bathroom.  
"Sit." she demanded, pointing at the closed lid of the toilet. Knowing not to question his Moon, Soul did as he was told while Maka pulled out a washcloth and some bandages.  
"Soul, your going to start worrying me more if you decide to walk around with blood dripping down your face after every battle from now on." she told her lover in a serious tone. She crouched doown in front of him and started wiping away the dried blood that had dripped down from his wound.

Soul's eyes softened as he watched the blonde fuss over him, but he waited patiently as a bandage was wrapped around his head before grabbing her small hand.  
"All right little strawberry, your turn." he said with a blushed at the nickname, but let him see her back, having gotten more of the force from the blow earlier.  
"Maka, your going to have to take the shirt off." Soul said with a slight blush.  
"You cannot be serious!" the blonde protested, whipping her head around to face her partner. He just shrugged and she dropped her head in defeat, pulling the destroyed shirt over her head.

Soul quickly wiped away the small dribble of blood from his nose (he was still a teenager after all) and got to work cleaning up Maka's back. My god, could she get any cuter?! It wasn't overly fancy or anything, but it was white and had a small, light pink ribbon in the front. Soul placed the proper bandages on the cut and stood up, wrapping his arms around Maka, earning a small squeak from his Moon.  
"Soul?"  
"I really do love you, Maka." he said as he nuzzled the back of her neck. Maka sighed and smiled, leaning back into the albino.  
"I love you too Soul.

...

Soul slowly opened his eyes, the bright sun blinding him. He groaned and buried his face into the sweet scent of rose-merry that was Maka's hair. Wait, Maka?! Soul jolted up a bit and looked down at the small girl sleeping in his arms, all bundled up in a new pair of pjs. Soul sighed and brushed a loose strand of her locks behind her ear, remembering that she had come into his room to sleep since the wall had been busted right across from her door. the cold air would have made her sick and Soul did not want that happening, especially if something could be done to prevent it, which is was.

Maka stirred a bit and slowly opened her own green orbs, and the two found themselves gazing at each other.  
"Good morning my little angel" Soul said with a sly grin.  
"Oh shut up Soul." Maka replied, but she was laughing all the same. The couple headed down stairs, packed bags in hand. The mission was over, so it was time to head home, but that didn't stop them from making a pit stop at the cute little town on the way.

"Just look at that church!" Kid shouted in awe, sparkles forming around him, "it is the perfect vision of symmetry!"  
"Well, seeing as it is a church, why don't you go ahead and marry it if you love it so much." Soul replied jokingly.  
"oh hardy har ...har." Kid trailed off as they got closer to the massive building. Soul and Maka could sense it too, something in there just felt wrong. Kid looked back at the group adn nodded once before slowly pushing open the massive door.

It was eerily dark and quiet, all happy feelings from earlier had evaporated into the air.  
"Everyone, keep yourselves on your toes, I have a bad feeling about this." Kid said, his tone completely serious.  
"Yeah, no kidding, I hope there aren't any creepy ghosts in here." Liz replied shakily.  
"Oooh, look at the spider lady!" Patty exclaimed, and everyone whipped their heads around to face a woman in all black, and with that, the door slammed shut behind them, drenching the room in darkness.

Candles suddenly flicked to life one by one on the sides of he isles until they made their way up to the front of the room, where the massive woman in black was currently sitting, a glass of wine in her hand and a thoughtful stare piercing each and every one of them.  
"Why hello there children"  
"You, you're the one who's been going around and creating kishin eggs out of innocent creatures and setting them loose, aren't you?" Kid demanded, leading the group towards the spider woman.  
"Oh, excuse me, I meant children and angels... plus a Fallen idiot. Tell me darling, just why are you on their side anyways. They kicked you out of their little club didn't they?" she replied, completely ignoring Kidd's question and turning her attention towards Soul, who was growing more tense by the second.

"Oh, I see now, it's because you've fallen in love with the flat chested little twerp there. Yes, I know all about each and every one of you. Death the Kidd, Liz and Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn, and Soul Evans."  
"You shut the hell up witch!" Soul growled out, his temper starting to slip.  
"Oh, have I struck a chord with the_ Fallen?" _she asked in mock pain, putting emphasis on the name. "Oh I know, why don't I make it up to you?" The group was now right in front of the spider witch, all infighting stance.  
"You can all just die and you won't have to worry about anything ever again!"

A web shot out of no where, narrowly missing everyone as they dodged, although Patty came away with a slight scratch on her cheek. Maka, Kid, and Soul were quickly in their Angel forms, black and white feathers zipping through the air as everyone attacked the witch known as Arachne. Webs were shooting out of no where, the sounds of pistols being fired rang through the air along with the smell of metal and fire. Patty and Liz rushed in first while Kid floated in the air behind as back up firing at the webs she shot at them. They each ran up and shot multiple rounds at the witch, jumping back to reveal the woman covered in holes and dark blood.

"You know, it is quite rude not to listen to your elders like this." she said angrily, twitching her head back up and standing. "I told you, to DIE!" she shot her hands forward and the webs followed once again, much more spastic now. The sisters could only dodge and shoot so much before they had to retreat. Soul and Maka quickly replaced them, scythes swinging at an alarming speed toward the witch, who seemed a bit more disheveled then she planned on being. She let out a piercing scream, her cool demeanor now completely lost.  
"You! You will help me Fallen! You will come to realize just what they are! I am not the monster here! I just have to show you the truth by getting rid of what has been fogging you vision of reality!" She shot a web by Soul and Kidd as a distraction before shooting another one straight at Maka.

Another piercing scream was heard, but this time from Maka as the web went straight through her lower left arm.  
"MAKA!" Soul shouted as he raced over to her.  
"I won't miss this time you little piece of garbage!" Arachne screeched, her desperation becoming very clear to the others. She shot yet another web in Maka's direction.  
"MAKA!" Maka felt a strong pair of arms around her and stared up in horror.  
"Soul? SOUL!" he slumped over onto his lover,blood starting to slowly dribble out of his mouth.

He had made it just in time to get in the way of Arachne's attack.  
"SOUL!"Maka laid Soul down as calm as she could, but tears started pouring down her face as she grew more hysterical.  
"Maka, calm down." Soul said grabbing her hand, his other hand wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now listen to me, you kick her ass so hard that she won't even remember what and arachnid is ok? You're cool Maka, now go show her that for me." Maka stared into his beautifully crimson eyes before quickly wiping her eyes and nodding with a slight grin.  
"Right."

She stood up and got herself ready to charge, wincing a bit as blood dripped down her arm, but a fire now lightning her very soul with rage mixed with passion. As she took off at a full sprint Soul shouted, "Hey Arachnid! She may be flat chested, but her heart is much bigger then yours! Not to mention that their all mine!"  
"What kind of speech is that?!" she yelled back at him, an irritation mark appearing.  
"A cool one!" Maka yelled as she shot straight at the witch, scythe out and glowing. One swipe and he arm came clean off, sending her into a fit.  
" Why you little- ah!" Maka used full force and cut her head clean off, leaving Kidd to use his blast of light to finish off her body, seeing as it would've kept moving if he didn't destroy it.

Maka stood there for a minute, breathing heavily as she stared at the spot where the witch had just stood before dropping her weapon and rushing back to Soul's side.  
"Soul! We have to get you out of here and get you all fixed up! We have to-"  
"Maka, I don't think that's going to happen."  
"No, Soul, you're going to be ok, you HAVE to be ok!" she was crying again.  
"Maka, you arm." he stated with concern, taking her injured arm, blood still dripping from the deep wound.  
"My arm is nothing Soul, I-I don't want you to die." her tears were starting to splash down onto his cheeks.

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, just live and we'll be fine you weirdo!"  
"I was so focused on saving you, that I thought it didn't matter if I got hit. I'd die for you Maka."  
"Soul!"  
"But I should have thought that through more and figured out a way to save me too, not for myself, but to keep that amazing smile of yours glowing for the world. I guess I really messed up this time, huh. So uncool."  
"Soul, you are not dying, do you hear me?! Kidd already is on his way back with Dr. Stein, and he'll get you to the hospital, and you will be perfectly fine, and- Soul? Soul!" The teen had suddenly stopped breathing and a glaze was starting to form over his eyes.  
"SOOOOOUL!"

"Maka! I got Stein! He's going to... help... oh god." Kidd slowed as he came closer to the body and his friend and dropped to his knees. Stein continued right past him to examine Soul's body and looked over at Maka.  
"I'm sorry, he's gone. what happened that he ended up like this?" Stein said, uncharacteristically sentimental. Maka just continued to lay on his chest, her blonde hair covering her eyes.  
"Arachne's webs." Kidd answered for her. Stein nodded and made to get up. "He saved Maka's life, and I had been fairly rude to him all this time."  
"He what?!" Stein said, whipping his head around to look at Kidd again, who was a bit startled at the sudden action.  
"He saved Maka." Kidd answered as a blinding light started to emit from the Fallen's body.

It started floating in the air as golden light seemed to pour out of every skin cell in the teen's body. They all watched in awe as his black wings shed their feathers and as white ones replaced them. Maka gasped as the hole that had been created from the web attack from earlier in his back seemed to heal from the inside out, all traces of blood suddenly disapearing from sight. He was the lowered back to the ground. All was quiet for about a minute, but then Soul took a sudden breath in as his eyes flew open and he sat straight up, looking around at everyone.  
"You know, you could have saved me a trip and a whole lot of heart ache in this room if you had just told me the cirumstances of how he got injured." Stein said with slight irritation mixed with a little bit of humor as he looked over at Kidd, who, finally understanding the situation, got a lightbulb over his head.

"What the hell just happene-umph!"  
"Soul! You're alive!" Maka cried as she tackled him in a hug.  
"Yeah, I can see that. What I'm wondering is how?"  
"You saved someone without any motives other than saving them and without thinking of the consequences, so you are now no longer a Fallen, and in becoming an angel again, it healed you." Kidd explained, a smile starting to form on his handsome features.

"huh, I guess I did." he replied as he looked down into his arms at the blonde he loved so much. "I guess in a way we saved each other." he said with a heart stopping grin.  
"Yeah, I guess we did." she smiled back.  
"So, do you want me to let your arm continue to bleed like that or would you like me to clean that up for you?" Stein asked Maka.  
"Cleaned please." she said with a small laugh.

"MAKAAAAA! What happened to you my sweet darling?!"  
"MAKA-CHOP!"  
"Geez, can't ever get a break from your old man, can we."  
"No..." Maka sighed. She looked up and sweat dropped at his mischevious grin that he was giving her. "What?"  
"I guess that means he'd have to find out at some point, might as well make it now little strawberry." he replied and leaned down, kissing Maka without a care in the world. Maka was a bit startled at first, but she melted into him quick enough, I mean, what could she do, she went and fell for a Fallen angel after all.


End file.
